


Something's Gotta Give

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A songvid for the relationship between McCoy and Natira in "For the world is hollow, and I have watched the sky". Set to a sing by Fred Astaire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something's Gotta Give

[Streaming](http://vtap.com/ref_link.py?g=CL0202362004_6eba1250e)

[Download here](http://www.syredronning.de/vids/somethings_gotta_give.zip) (14 MB, WMV, zipped)


End file.
